In a related art, only a copy of photograph of an embryo or fetus was the examination result that a pregnant woman has been provided with after photographing an ultrasound image of the embryo or fetus.
Currently, with the development in medical technology, many hospitals digitalize an ultrasound animation of an embryo or fetus, records the digitalized ultrasound animation on a storage medium such as a compact disc (hereinafter, referred to as a “CD”), and provides the CD to a pregnant woman.
However, to view the ultrasound image of the embryo or fetus, an electronic device, such as a computer, cable of recognizing the CD storing the ultrasound image and playing contents included in the CD was required.
Meanwhile, the pregnant woman and her family may search for information associated with a growth of an embryo or fetus in order to determine whether her embryo or fetus is growing well based on pregnancy week number, that is, week of gestation. In this case, such information is generally obtained through books or the Internet.
However, it is not easy for the pregnant woman or her family to search for the average embryonic or fetal information suitable for the corresponding week of gestation of the embryo or fetus. In addition, a significant amount of time is used.